


Apparently, Soulmates Share The Same Heaven

by SomeoneOnThisWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Fluff, Heaven, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/pseuds/SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie died, she went to Heaven. When she reached Heaven, Charlie met an old friend.</p><p>An old friend who also died for the Winchesters, nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently, Soulmates Share The Same Heaven

Dying.

That’s what it was – Charlie felt it before, so she wasn’t even afraid.

Still, that knife hurt like a bitch. And that one-armed dude was grinning like a maniac.

She couldn’t help but feel furious, though. One-armed man got to her. Dorothy would be embarrassed.

Sooner than ever, her body was being pushed into the bath and though she fought weakly, she knew it had just becam a battle she couldn’t win. So she let go.

At least Dean could be saved now.

A reaper appeared – one pretty brunette who smiled kindly and told her secretly that everything is going to be fine. Charlie believed her and smiled as she crossed to the other side.

 

* * *

 

It was bright for a moment, but once her eyes got used to it, she looked around and took in the familiar surroundings. She smiled, knowing full well that she was in Heaven.

She wasn’t at home, having a meal with her parents, much like the last time. This Heaven … it was nice. It showed a giant field in Nebraska, close to some bar she visited while she was younger. The family there took her in for a few months – it was just a few years after her parents’ death and it was the first place she ever felt at home.

Charlie looked down the field, half expecting a blonde girl her age running towards her with a giant grin on her face. She didn’t. Of course she didn’t. As far as Charlie knew, that girl and her wonderful family was still alive.

“Hold right up missy,” a warning voice came from behind her. Charlie turned around and saw a strange blonde girl who looked just a few years younger than her (the age difference disappointed Charlie – the girl was about five years younger, she couldn’t have been the girl she was looking for), holding up a shotgun and eyeing her suspiciously.

“Really?” Charlie had the decency to be sassy. “You are threatening to kill me in the afterlife?”

The girl squinted at her, but she lowered the gun, realizing that it was a bad idea as well.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Well, I died,” Charlie deadpanned with a nervous smile. The girl was still attractive, damn it! “And I got placed here. I have a bunch of childhood memories from here, so …”

“Wait, wait, wait,” the girl said and took a warning step forward. “Childhood memories? Lady, I’ve lived here all my life and I never saw you.”

“All your …” Charlie trailed off, eyes widening as she finally recognized the girl. “Jo?”

“How do you know my name?” The gun was up again. Charlie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“It’s me,” she tried explaining, hoping Jo remembered her. “Celeste.”

The gun fell to the ground.

“C-Celeste?” Jo stuttered, mouth hanging open. “How …”

“I wish I knew,” Charlie huffed out a laugh. “Dang, it’s good to see you.”

Jo ran forward and hugged her tightly, only to let go and smack her arm.

“That’s for just bailing out on us one night! Who the hell do you think you are?” she said angrily, but the tears of happiness glistening in her eyes and the wide grin were making that fury seem as fake as it could be.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stay,” Charlie lowered her head. “Your family seemed too familiar and I … I just couldn’t stay.”

Jo smiled warmly and hugged her again, not pushing Charlie to say more. Charlie managed to hug back this time, but only for a second. Jo pulled away again, looking at her.

“You look so much older,” Jo said with a warm and teasing smile and caressed Charlie’s cheek. “And I love your hair.”

“Thanks,” Charlie giggled. “You look young. When did you die?”

“It was … oh god, it was five years ago,” Jo laughed. “I completely lost track of time!”

“How did it happen?” Charlie croaked out, fearing the answer. Her heart hurt because her friend (only that she was always a little more than that – she knew this, even if she wasn’t willing to admit it) actually  _died_.

“That’s a very long story,” Jo laughed. “And let me tell you, it’s freaky as Hell.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Charlie laughed. “I went through some very freaky stuff, too. Witches, angels, monsters … I’m not making it up, I swear!”

Jo laughed.

“I believe you, don’t worry,” she said. “My dad was a hunter – I was, too, for some time. I think you know what it means if you know about the monsters.”

“Yup,” Charlie grinned proudly. “You’re looking at a pretty good hunter, too.”

“No way!” Jo’s eyes went wide. “You?”

Charlie nodded.

“I blame these two brothers that came to me for help. Ended up being the brothers I never had,” she said. “One of them is even gay for an angel of the Lord, can you believe that!”

Jo remained shocked.

“You’re not talking about … the Winchesters, are you?”

Now Chalire’s eyes were the ones to widen.

“You know them, too?”

“Mom and I sacrificed our lives to get them out. Hell hounds and that shit. Do you know there was an actual apocalypse going on five years ago? I heard it stopped soon after my demise.”

Charlie chuckeld and shook her head.

“I wouldn’t even be surprised,” she said. “I helped them taking down some monsters from Purgatory.”

“Oh, really?” Jo asked. “Did that get you killed?”

“No, that was a while ago,” Charlie shrugged. “It’s how I met them. I got killed another reason, but that’s a pretty long story too.”

“Well, it seems like we’re stuck together for eternity anyway,” Jo smiled. “Might as well get started now. It’s been quite lonely up here until you showed up, Celeste.”

“Sure,” Charlie giggled. “Oh, and I go by Charlie now.”

“Charlie, huh? It suits you.”

“Thanks.”

“And Dean really is so gay for Cas.”

“Oh my god, I know, right?”

“Please tell me they at least hooked up by now.”

“Ugh, no! They’re impossible,” Charlie rolled her eyes. “As much as I love them, the sexual tension was killing me.”

“Damn, it was bad enough when I was down there,” Jo sighed. “I thought Dean would at least pull his head out of his ass by now.”

“Not happening, apparently,” Charlie said and sat down in the grass. Jo followed her example. “So, tell me about the apocalypse.”

And Jo did. Both girls sat on that grass for hours, exchanging stories and sharing memories, all while smiling widely and gazing at each other lovingly. It was a shame neither of them knew the only reason they shared the same Heaven was because they were soulmates. Maybe that piece of information would have helped them to come clean about their long forgotten feelings a little sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, I've got some awesome news, people!! I'm on Patreon, and I'm posting my original work there :D if anyone wants to check it out, [here's the link](www.patreon.com/timeaftertime)


End file.
